How It Began
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: A shortish Eponine/ Enjolras fic for you xD Based on the movie, with a book reference xP This story is of how Enjolras realised his love for Eponine and how tragic events can pull you together.


**A short Eponine/ Enjolras fic for you xD Read and review!**

* * *

Eponine entered the cafe and looked around; checking it was empty.

"Hello?" she called out, and her voice echoed in the silence: but she still didn't move, just in case.

But nothing.

After a moment, she breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the back of the cafe, to the store cupboard. It was difficult to see in the dark, but she managed to find the handle and slip inside the door.

The moon was, fortunately, shining through the small window upon a candle. Eponine felt about her pockets for a match to light the candle with, and when she did, she began to look about for the trap door.

She began to shuffle about, hoping to hear the familiar creak in the floorboards. When she finally did, Eponine smirked to herself.

"At last!" she muttered quietly. She placed the candle on the handle of the trapdoor and locked the storeroom door; and she slipped the key into her pocket before heading towards the candle and trap door again.

Eponine knelt down and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open. It was a little sniff, but it would have been a lot worse if he hadn't have gone down first. With a final tug at the handle, the door creaked open. Eponine smirked again and blew out her candle because the stair case and hall below was lit for her.

She put the candle in her pocket, along with a spare match before she began to creep down the stair case. Eponine then pulled the trap door shut, encasing herself in silence. she locked the door quickly, again, slipping the key in her pocket. Eponine then hurried down the stairs, for she knew he would be waiting... and she was feeling the cold in the dank hall.

She ran to the end of the hall, her heart beat increased with every step. She was so desperate to see him, to hear him, to feel him...

"Hello?" she whispered quietly to the door, knocking three times; it was their secret knock.

"'Poninie?" she blushed. She loved it when he called her that.

"Oui," she muttered, hearing the door open. She smiled when she saw him standing there and she came into the room.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting here for an hour!" he exclaimed, jokingly as he selected the finest wine along with the finest glasses, pouring them one each. She only laughed and removed her coat, placing it on the small coat stand and sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, my father was proving difficult tonight. I understand why, he's worried for mother. She didn't eat yesterday, nor did she sle-" he cut her off by passing her a glass and speaking,

"But, 'Ponine, I know that you didn't eat yesterday, well, other then what I had given you... and you had been with me last night, meaning you didn't sleep either, does he know this?" he asked, sitting down beside and raising his glass to his lips, swallowing the strong wine. He made a face and pulled the glass from his lips. Eponine giggled and he smiled; "what? It's strong, an aquired taste, cherie." Eponine only shook her head, but took a sip anyway.

He watched her, a small smile on his face. He smirked when she made the same face he had moments ago, "too strong?" he said, his voice oozing sarcasm and Eponine only slapped his arm.

"Just a bit, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," she took another sip and didn't pull a face this time. She leant against his should and sighed. "En, can I ask you a question?" she closed her eyes, leaning against him.

Enjolras' breath stopped. Her head on his shoulder meant he got a good smell of her hair, and despite the dirt that filled it, all he could smell was the sweetness of her. He inhaled deeply as she spoke. "Ask away, 'Ponine. But know this, by asking the question, 'can I ask you a question?' you just did." He said with a smirk, and Eponine hit him again, but laughed anyway.

After a moment of her giggling, she managed to stutter, "you know I didn't mean it like that..." she said, her voice slurring slightly. Enjolras noticed that her glass was nearly empty. He realised the wine was obviously far stronger than he had expected, and he was greatful for this.

"Of course I knew that, go on, ask me," he whipered in her ear. He realised he was feeling slightly tipsy himself, but he didn't care. Being with her made everything perfect.

Eponine giggled at the sound of his voice and began to draw little cicles on his chest. "Enjy," she laughed at her new name for him, "Enjy... do you love me?" she looked up to his eyes and beamed at him, although her eyes were unfocused.

He smiled down at her, he not being anywhere near as drunk as her. "Well of course I do, 'Poninie." she giggled again, and bit her bottom lip, ceasing her giggles. She stopped drawing circles on his chest and leaned further into him so her head was resting right under his chin and her arms were wrapped around him. "Enjy?"

He wrapped his arms around her too, and his breathing increased. He loved her, and he always had. But she loved Marius and it was awful for Enjolras to see Eponine every day not tearing her eyes from Marius long enough to look at him. She kept giving Marius little looks every day, even after what he did to her. How could she still love him? It killed him every day to watch her oogle at Marius instead of him. Enjolras had discovered this room a while ago and used it as much as he could. It was good to calm him down, and a good place to escape the rest of the world. It was safe here.

When the boys had been teasing Marius about how Eponine loved him and how she would do anything for him, Marius had gotten angry and yelled that Eponine meant nothing to him and that he didn't love her. However, Eponine had heard and Enjolras had chased after her.

"'Ponine!" he called out, but she kept running, pulling her coat tighter around her to try and block out the pouring rain and harsh winds. But Enjolras was faster. He caught up with her and pulled her into an alley to shield her from the wind and rain. "Eponine!" he shoutd over the wind, grabbing her face to raise it to look him in the eyes.

In doing this, Enjolras caught raw hurt and hatred in her eyes. Enjolras let go and stumbled back. She continued to glare at him until thunder cracked, and so did she. She feel to the floor and began to sob.

Eponine had never cried before. Never. Not even when her father had hit her for the first time, or the first time he had made her go to the streets for money, nor the time when Marius had completely blanked her, but this... To be told she meant nothing to the one man she had loved ever since she could remember, well, it hurt more than any man taking he, any slap from her father. This was the most pain Eponine had ever felt, and she couldn't take it. What was the point in living if Marius didn't love her; he didn't even like her anymore it would seem.

When Enjolras came to his senses, he crawled slowly over to Eponine. He had never seen someone so broken, so sad. She was curled up on the floor, trying to blend in with the wall and she was sobbing, making noises Enjolras didn't think possible. "Eponine?" he whispered softly, moving his hand to her shoulder, but she hissed and slapped it off, jumping to her feet and running off. Enjolras sat in shock for a moment, amazed at how fast a broken person could move. Then he realised, anything could happen to her in her current state so he tore after her, shrieking her name, "EPONINE!" The next sight he saw made him stop in his tracks.

A little body was climbing up the bridge. Enjolras knew what she was doing. He ran, he ran as fast as he could; he had to stop her. "No!" he cried out, but it was too late. Eponine had reached the top of the bridge and was standing on the edge. Even from where he was standing, he couls see the tears in her eyes. he had to stop her. "Eponine!"

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Eponine had heard him, and looked to him, but a large gust of wind caused her to lose her balance. Enjolras' heart stopped and he did breathe. He watched her wave her arms, as though she was trying to save herself, but it was too late. He heard her scream as the wind pushed her over the edge. He could stop himself. He charge forward and jumped into the river.

If he couldn't save her, he would die with her.

He swam against the current to her limp body. He didn't have time to assess it in the water, so he knew he had to get her out of the ice cold water. The cold would kill her, and her immune system could not be strong. "Come on, 'Ponine," he spat out as he fought against the strong current and the high winds, and the rain obscuring his view, but he knew he had to do this. "Come on." he chocked again, but he couldn't fight anymore. The shoreline was a few metres away, but he couldn't fight it anymore. It was too much for him. They were going to die.

Enjolras pushed again, one last, strong push against the current; and he made it. He got there. He was shell shocked. But he didn't think about him. "Eponine, come on, Eponine. You will live, 'Ponine, dear God above." he muttered as he ignored his shivering and tore off her corset. He pushed against her chest, desperate to get her breathing again. "Come on!" he cried out. The rain was not the only thing making his face damp now. "Don't die on me, please." he chocked out, pressing harder. He opened her mouth and blew in, this had to work. He tried again, and again, but it wasn't happening.

The wind and rain was getting stronger, the river was closing in on them. The tide was coming in and lapping at Enjolras' feet. He slumped into the sand and screamed out, but the wind drowned it. He didn't know what to do. Out of sheer anger, Enjolras slammed her chest as hard as he possibly could.

Suddenly, Eponine coughed loudly and spat out a lot of water. Enjolras jumped to her side, and held her in his arms as he wept. She wept too, but not for the same reason as him.

Enjolras knew it was dangerous for her to be out the cold so he picked her up, and began to carry her back to the room. He held her close the whole way, and Eponine was too tired and sick to fight back. She had struggled at first, but she had soon realised there was not much point.

When the two arrived at the small room, Eponine had passed out in his arms. Enjolras laid her by the fire to dry her off and he sat beside her, holding her hand.

When Eponine awakend, Ejolras explained everything, leaving her in shock. She left then, saying she didn't want to be with him, because she needed to be alone, of couse, Enjolras never told her of his love for herm he left that part out. He was didn't trust her to be alone, but let her go to not seem to clingy. She returned later that night, soaked through. She explained that she didn't like to be alone anymore, and her father had thrown her out. Enjolras let her in and the two sat up all night until Eponine fell asleep in his bed and he slept on the floor beside it.

And this has been continuing every night. Eponine had had to return home because she couldn't leave her sister, but she only went for her. Enjolras kept her safe from the streets at night, and she was grateful for that.

She loathed Marius. She hated him with every fibre of her being, but she loved Enjolras. In order to spend as much time as she could with Enjolras, she had to be in the same room as Marius every day. And she couldn't stop glaring at him. Her eyes never left him. Every day she hated him for doing what he did to her, and she told him so every day with each glare she sent his way.

"Enjy?" Enjolras was brought from his memories when Eponine muttered his name again.

"Yes, 'Poninie?" she shifted and managed to look up to his eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Promise me you won't die tomorrow?" she said softly, all hints of the smile gone from her face.

Enjolras looked at her little face, and he knew he had to promise her or she would cry herself to sleep again.

"I promise you, Eponine, that I won't die." he said softly, and she smiled, but this was a cheeky smile.

"Prove it." she said, her voice was teasing, and her eyes alight with mischief.

"Oh? And how would I do that?" he asked her, smiling down at her happy face. She smirked and pulled his ear to her mouth.

"Kiss me. Promise me. Kiss me." she muttered and he froze, pulling back from her, shaking slightly.

"What?" he asked, his voice trembling and Eponine continued to smirk.

"Kiss me, Enjy and promise me you'll live. You can't back out of kiss promises." she said, giggling again. Enjolras knew she was drunk, and knew her words were false, but he had wanted to kiss her for so long.

"Well, if I must..." he said with a smirk and Eponine's eyes lit up, she leaned forward and closed her eyes. Enjolras raised his eyebrows at her, when her face formed a look of confusion.

"Aren't you going to kiss me then?" she said, and Enjolras nodded.

"I will, but only if you get into bed and get ready to sleep for me." He said, pushing her off him and standing up, crossing his arms and frowning at her.

She pouted, but got under the covers anyway. "I'm ready now!" she said, but he could hear her slipping off to sleep.

"I know, just give a-" and then she let out a little snore. Enjolras smirked to himself. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want their first kiss to be a drunken one. He cleared up the small room before settling beside the bed and kissing the hand that Eponine had falling out of the bed. "Good night, 'Ponine."

o~O~o

Enjolras woke up the next morning when the sun shone right into his eyes. It was painful at first, but his head was ony hurting a little bit and he was too full of adrenaline to care. Today was the day. The day of the barricade. He got up as quietly as he could and dressed in silence. He made himself a drink and some breakfast whilst Eponine slept soundly. He was ready to go and she was still asleep, so he made her some breakfast and tea for her. When he went to her coat for the key, he heard her moan from the bed.

"Enjolras, where you going?" she mumbled, poking her head out from under the sheets. He laughed and walked over to her, ruffling her messy hair and pulling the sheets down a little so she could breathe.

"It's today, 'Ponine. I must fight, stay here. I beg you. I will need someone to celebrate with when the battle is won!" he exclaimed, "oh! And I've made you some breakfast, it's on the table. I'll be back as soon as I can, 'Ponine." he said quickly, squeezing her hadn before walking over to the door.

Eponine realised this could be the last time she saw him, and she couldn't bare it if he were to die without her telling him how she felt.

"Wait!" she called, wrapping the sheets around her and running to him. It was only a few feet, but enough to surprise him. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was powerful enough to express her feelings. She pulled back and muttered "now you've promised me, Enjy. You must return tonight."

Enjolras only stood in shock, not sure what to do. She loved him, she actually loved him, and not Marius. He stood in the doorway his mouth dropping open before he closed it, before it dropped open again.

He was snapped from his trance when he heard footsteps above him, someone entering the cafe.

He looked at Eponine and then to the roof, panicking. She only laughed and stroked his cheek. "Go and fight my little soldier." she whispered softy, and he could only lean in and kiss her sweetly.

"I promise to return to you," he whispered back before leaving her standing in the room and going up to start the revolution.


End file.
